


Drunk Words Are Sober Thoughts

by faithseed



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, Other, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithseed/pseuds/faithseed
Summary: You've been away from camp and at your return, the gang throws a party. Arthur get's a little too drunk.





	Drunk Words Are Sober Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Oof this was a prompt sent in on tumblr and I shouldn't have taken it but I loved it so much...
> 
> Sorry it's another short one but I feel that writers block coming back, so hope this is alright!

You’ve been gone for so long. A job that had taken you away from the gang was now finished and it was time to go home. You were nervous, of course. It’s been so long since you’ve seen everyone and it was bothering you to not know  _ anything _ . Only Arthur sent you letters, bless his heart, but they never detailed anything important in case they were intercepted by the law. 

He’d tell you about the day or the week, anything exciting he saw or something that was said. He would draw pictures on the page or enclose another letter with his writing, which always made you smile. You tried to write back to him as best you could, but most of your time was spent in hiding. 

But the job was over and you didn’t have to worry anymore. You’d be back home with your friends and could stay there for as long as you wanted. On the way back, you stopped by the post office and retrieved your letter, grinning when you saw Arthur’s handwriting. And as your horse started trotting along the road towards their last known location, you ripped open the letter.

It wasn’t a long letter to which you frowned about, but the words were warm and stated that he was expecting your return. He signed it with the new location and a small drawing of a rabbit. You couldn’t stop the smile that pulled your lips and you safely put the letter away. The camp wasn’t too far away, but you probably wouldn’t be there for a day or two. To pass most of the time, you read his letters and stared at his drawings, wishing you could’ve been there to see all he saw. 

And when you finally made it into town, you saw the rough face of Arthur, standing by the post office with a cigarette in his mouth. His facial hair was scruffy and his hair longer, but it was  _ Arthur _ . Upon seeing him you suddenly realized you had missed this odd sensation of familiarity as it all came rushing back to you. 

“Well, well. Mr. Morgan.” You grinned, dismounting and walking over to him. 

Arthur’s eyes landed on you and for a second he didn’t move, but then a smile pulled the corners of his mouth. “Welcome back, Y/N. Any trouble on the way?” 

You shrugged and smirked at him, placing your hand on your hip. “None at all. Was a pretty quiet ride. And you?” 

“Never a dull day.” He chuckled, shaking his head and putting out his cigarette. “We should head out, everyone is waiting for you.” You nodded and followed him back to the horses, mounting up and riding beside him. 

The two of you were quiet most of the ride with occasional light banter. The camp wasn’t too far and when the two of you rode in, everyone crowded around. They said how much they missed you and ordered the alcohol be opened. You were tired and wanted rest, but how could you deny a party just for you?

Music was played and bottles were passed around. You sat by the fire, smiling and singing along with the others while they danced and played. You nursed your bottle, only drinking when you felt like it in hopes of not getting too drunk. Although, the more you drank the sooner you could go to sleep. 

Once the novelty of the party wore off, you were able to sneak away and a yawn rippled through you. Suddenly, a hand grabbed your arm and pulled you around. Arthur wobbled in front of you and you frowned, reaching out to hold him up. But before you could touch him, his hand took yours. 

“Arthur?” 

He stumbled again, but this time forward and you took a couple steps back. “Y/N…” You raised a brow and waited, your nose scrunching at the intoxicating smell of alcohol. “I love you.” 

Your eyes widened and your lips parted as if you were going to say something, but no words came out. Your heart was racing wildly because, how could he say those words so easily. Then you remembered he was intoxicated and just saying anything at this point. 

“Arthur, you’re drunk. Come on, let go.” You pulled away and he released your hand at your demand. With a sigh, you took his arm and led him to his tent. “You need to sleep, you’re drunk.” 

Arthur swayed beside you, leaning against you until you sat him down on his cot. “I’m not drunk. I mean it.” He pushed himself off the cot and lightly touched your arm. “I wrote you letters every chance I could.” 

You frowned and tried to ignore your pounding heart and your hopes that were climbing higher. “You were just being nice.” You whispered, avoiding his eyes. 

His large hand rested against your cheek and turned your head back to face him. His eyes were gentle and sincere, although a little hazy. “I was waitin’ for you to come back for so long. When you wrote you were ready to come home-” His words stopped and his lips parted. “You may think me a drunken fool, but I speak only the truth. I love you.” 

“Arthur..” You whispered, swallowing the lump in your throat. He couldn’t possibly mean all this, right? 

Arthur leaned forward and pressed his lips against yours, slow and hesitant as he kissed you. You couldn’t help but practically melt against him, your eyes closing at the softness of his lips and the warmth of his tongue against yours. This wasn’t exactly how you imagined kissing Arthur, but it was pleasant enough. When you parted, he smiled and brushed his thumb against your cheek.

“Believe me now?” He asked, words slurred and his eyes tired. 

You laughed and shook your head, pushing him back on the cot. “No. Get some rest and then tell me again in the morning if you still feel that way.” He chuckled as you walked away, your body burning and heart threatening to burst from your chest. 


End file.
